1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to dock fenders and more particularly to dock fenders with a shock absorber-type connection to a piling.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been recognized that it is desirable to cushion the impact between a boat and dock piling, which impacts occur as a normal result of docking or mooring the boat against the dock piling. Examples of attempts to provide such cushioning are given in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,145,685, issued to Kulick, Sr., on Aug. 25, 1964
3,950,953, issued to Matthews, on Apr. 20, 1976
4,411,556, issued to LeBlanc et al., on Oct. 25, 1983
4,804,296, issued to Smath, on Feb. 14, 1989